Unbroken
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. "You'd think that it wouldn't hurt that bad when I knew what was happening, but this hurts the worst; finding you two not caring who can walk in and James acting like this happens every day!"


**Unbroken**

**Pairings: Cargan/Kenlos, and a tiny bit of Jagan at the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

Today was Carlos' and Logan's two year anniversary. They had started dating when Carlos admitted that he had feelings for the nerdy boy, who had admitted to having feelings back. But things have been hard on the couple. James had enjoyed the fact that two-fourths of BTR was gay and uninterested in girls; which meant more girls for the pretty boy. Kendall had seemed a little upset about the fact that Carlos and Logan started dating, and had refused to tell anyone why; but finally, Kendall snapped and threw out the fact that he had a crush on the Latino. And what made it worse, was the fact that after Kendall told him that, he had been thinking about the fearless leader a lot more than he thought of his own boyfriend.

Carlos knew that thinking about someone more than his own boyfriend was wrong, but he couldn't seem to have any say in the matter of his own thoughts. And so, everyday he would only start to think about Kendall more and more. And at night, things would only escalate to something more intense than just the thoughts about how Kendall's eyes would shine just a little brighter the second that he noticed the Latino staring at him. And a one point, he had to bite his tongue to stop him from screaming out Kendall's name during sex with Logan; which only seemed to put more guilt on the Latino's conscious.

Logan knew that the Latino was getting bored with their relationship; but – call it selfishness – he didn't want to end the relationship. He had fallen for one person aside from the Latino, and that was Camille. So, Carlos wasn't ready to give up on his relationship and Carlos. But no matter how hard he tried to bring back the fire in their relationship, it only seemed to push Carlos away further than before. Deep down, he knew the exact date that Carlos had stopped being interested in him; it was the day that Kendall had all but screamed that he was in love with Carlos. And that seemed to hurt Logan more than just thinking that Carlos was getting bored.

But the fact of the matter is, Logan was being way too selfish; and it was starting to hurt both of them. Carlos wanted out of the relationship to go out with Kendall and not have to run around hiding from the fact that he wanted – no, _needed_ – Kendall. Logan wanted to just fall in love with someone that wasn't going around his back falling for their best friend. But despite the fact that they both wanted out, neither of them left; because they both weren't ready to admit that they had been wrong about the fact that they didn't truly love each other.

XxX

Logan was about to walk into the apartment of 2J, after coming from the library, when he heard two voices on the other side of the door. He knew one of the voices to be his two year boyfriend, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that the other voice was Kendall; even though, it most likely was. Logan stood there for a couple seconds, trying to figure out what they were saying; but knew that the only way he would hear anything was to quietly open the door to the apartment. Which is exactly what he did.

While slowly walking through the door, he noticed that Kendall and Carlos were sitting extremely close to each other. They were sitting so close to each other, that Logan was surprised that they weren't suffocating by the closeness between them. But what shocked him more than the closeness, was that James was sitting right next to them. He didn't even seem fazed about the couple that was sitting next to him; and the sight hurt Logan more than anything that has ever happened to him.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he quickly slammed the door shut. He didn't care if he was interrupting anymore, because his _boyfriend_ obviously had to have had James promise not to tell anyone about Kendall and Carlos going behind Logan's back.

No matter how much he knew about the situation, Logan could still feel his heart breaking. And what made it worse, was the guilt that ran across all three of their faces the second they turned their heads and spotted Logan's tear stained face.

"Logan!" Carlos said, pushing Kendall away from him and standing up. "Listen, it's not what it looks like!"

"No!" Logan yelled, not wanting to hear that. "Carlos, it's exactly what it looks like! The least that you could do for me, Carlos, is telling me the truth!"

"Logan, calm down." Kendall spoke barely above a whisper, and stood up.

"Why?" Logan asked. "Why do _you_ care if I'm calm or not?"

"Because you're going to disturb everyone." Kendall tried reasoning with the normally calm boy.

"Yeah, well, the both of you hurt me. I have a right to not be calm right now." Logan said, a little calmer than before.

"Come on, Logie, please let us explain."

"I don't need you to explain anything, Carlos. I know exactly what's going on here, and everyone in this apartment knows what has been going on behind my back!" Logan said, his voice growing once again. "You'd think that it wouldn't hurt that bad when I knew what was happening, but this hurts the worst; finding you two not caring who can walk in and James acting like this happens every day!"

"Logan, believe me, it doesn't happen every day." Carlos said, his voice thick with desperation.

"It doesn't matter if it does or not, Carlos." Logan started. "You and I both knew that this day was going to happen sooner or later, but you couldn't wait one fucking day for that; could you? You had to choose not to care the day of our anniversary, right?"

"Logan, it's not -" Carlos stopped in the middle of his statement, realizing that it was in fact their anniversary. "Logan, I didn't even know." Carlos said, letting a few tears escape that had been collecting in his eyes just like in Logan's eyes.

"I don't care anymore, Carlos." Logan said, he too let a few tears fall down his face.

"What's going to happen, now?" Carlos asked.

"I-I don't know. I mean, we're still band mates. And if we want to stay friends that will take a long time to get used to, Carlos. But whatever you want, I'm willing to do." Logan said, not really wanting to get rid of Carlos just yet.

Carlos nodded his head, before watching Logan walk out of the room and into the room that Logan and Kendall shared. As Carlos sat back down on the couch, he settled with his knees pulled up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. A couple seconds later, he felt someone sit down next to him and start rubbing his back. "You'd think that I would be happy, now that you and I don't have to hide anymore. But I'm not." Carlos muttered before hearing someone stand up and walk out of the room; he assumed it was James to make sure Logan doesn't do anything stupid. "Tell him that I'm sorry, please?"

XxX

As soon as James walked into the room that was shared by Kendall and Logan, he noticed that Logan was balled up underneath his blankets on his bed. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but he wasn't about to ditch Logan for not knowing. And so, he made his way towards Logan, stepping over the clothes that had accumulated into a huge pile on Kendall's side of the room. As he reached the bed, James sat down and reached out to touch Logan. When James didn't get a response from Logan, he decided that he shouldn't bug the nerdy boy that had instantly fallen asleep.

But before he could move to leave, a hand reached out of the blankets and grabbed his wrist. "Stay," Logan's voice was thick with sleep and depression, and James didn't want to cause him any more pain. So, James pulled back the blankets, and crawled underneath them. Immediately, Logan snuggled up into James chest; which cause James to wrap his arms around Logan's waist.

James wasn't sure what was going to happen, now that Logan and Carlos no longer were together, and Kendall and Carlos were going to end up being happy together. Logan was going to be depressed for at least the next couple weeks and James didn't like that Logan was the only one that was getting the crappy side of this. Well, if James thought about it, so was he; because he was going to have to deal with the drama that was going on between Carlos, Kendall and Logan.

"James?" Logan's voice came off scratchy, like he had been crying for hours.

"Yes, Logie?" James mumbled, pulling back to look at Logan's face. James was surprised at how calm Logan looked. It didn't seem like Logan had just broken up with one of his best friends, after two years of dating, for their best friend, that was supposed to make sure that neither Logan nor Carlos got hurt by anyone.

"Do you think that I'd ever fall in love again?" Logan's voice betrayed him at the word _love_, and James couldn't help but kiss Logan on the forehead.

"Logan, remember how you thought that Camille was the one and I told you that you'll meet plenty of others that you would be able to fall in love with?" Logan nodded his head. "Well, it's just like that. I'll be honest, you'll probably feel like it's the end of the world for a few days, but when you realize that it isn't the end of the world you'll feel a lot better."

"When did you become so good with relationships?"

A smile spread across James' face. "Let's just say, I am kind of in the same position as you; except I'm not dating the person."

"Who?"

James stayed silent and that confused Logan. James never hesitated before answering anything, and Logan wanted to ask James what was wrong. But then James was saying the one word that Logan didn't expect for James to say. He would have been fine with anyone's name, but the name that he said. Fuck, he would have been fine with James saying _Carlos_, or _Kendall_. But what he said? Logan wasn't sure how to react.

"You" James' voice was so quiet, James wasn't sure that Logan heard him.

Before Logan could think about the consequences of his actions, he leaned forward and gave James a chaste kiss on his lips. Quickly pulling away, he noticed how James had his eyes closed. He then noticed that James had a small smile on his face. It wasn't that hard to know that James enjoyed the kiss, no matter how small the kiss was.

Snapping out of the daze, James opened his eyes and looked at Logan. "What was that for?"

"Because I thought that you deserved it; even though you didn't come to me when you found out what Carlos and Kendall were doing." James tried to look away from him, but Logan grabbed his chin and forced James to look at him. "I'm not _mad_ at you. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me, even if you did just find out."

James didn't say anything after that. But Logan was fine with that, because he just wanted to sleep now. So, after placing a longer kiss than last time on James lips, he snuggled back into James' chest and closed his eyes.

James didn't care if Logan was just kissing him because of his heart break because the kisses that they shared were way better than how he imagined them to be. And so, as James closed his eyes, he whispered the three words that he wasn't sure he would ever tell Logan face-to-face. "I love you, Logie."

What James didn't know was that Logan wasn't asleep yet. But Logan didn't take the way that anyone would have expected, because Logan just snuggled into James' chest deeper and breathed in the scent that was James. And Logan felt complete. He liked hearing James say those three words. He liked being in James' arms. He liked not caring about what others thought of him. But mostly, he liked that James loved him. Because if it wasn't for James, Logan wouldn't be figuring out what his future was going to be. In James' arms, he knew – _knew – _that James was his future. He knew that he and Carlos would forgive each other. He knew that he and Kendall would forgive each other. And he knew that everything would go back to normal – well, as normal as it will be dating his best friend and his ex dating his other best friend – in a couple of days.


End file.
